Two Worlds
by MYDAY123
Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.
1. The Legend

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

Team Natsu just came back from a mission. They were now hanging out in the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating cake, and Lucy was sitting next to Cana. Cana was drinking her beer. It was a surpising fact that she didn't get drunk or pass out.

"So how did the job go?" asked Mirajane.

"I finally got enough to pay my rent!" said Lucy.

"That's good. Did anything intersting happen?"

"Well, on the way to the town we were going, there was this legend some guys were talking about," said Lucy.

"What's the legend?" asked Mira.

"There's another world where there's people who look just like us, kind of like Edolas."

"What a silly legend," said Mira.

"I know, but I can't help to wonder about it. If there was another world, how would it be like?" asked Lucy. She started daydreaming of all the possible ideas.

* * *

 _The Other World_

Everyone was acting normal. Team Icy Scarlet were going on a mission to defeat a guy named "Bora". Team Icy Scarlett was made up of Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.

"We'll be back soon everyone," said Erza. Then they left.

Natsu stared at them from the top floor. He was thinking about Bora. Bora kidnapped females and made them slaves. Once he heard the guy telling everyone that he was Salamander. Bora wasn't Salamander, Natsu was. Natsu decided that Gray and Erza would take care of him, but at the same time, Bora was really strong. Perhaps he should just check on them. They might need his help. He was the powerfulest guild member. No one knew him that well and thought that he didn't like them, however he liked them. He just didn't talk to them because he was E.N.D. He knew this was for the better.

"I'm leaving, Master," Natsu said. The whole guild silenced. Natsu didn't talk much.

"Alright then. Thank you for telling me," said Master.

"Wait! Take me with you!" said Happy. Happy was the only one who knew his secret. Happy was his only friend.

"Come along," said Natsu.

After that, Natsu and Happy left to see how Team Icy Scarlet was handling things.

* * *

 **Tell me who you want together. I was thinking of making Erza and Jellal together in the other world and Wendy being their child. Thank you for reading this story and please review! Bye!**


	2. The Library

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"Hey Lucy!" yelled Levy.

"Yes Levy?"

"I overheard you talking to Mira about a legend," she said.

"What about it?" asked Lucy.

"Well, do you want to come to the Town Library with me? We could do some research about the legend," said Levy.

"Yeah, that'll be great!"

"Let's go!" said Levy.

"Right now?" asked Lucy.

"If that's okay with you."

"No, it's fine. I don't have anything better to do anyways."

When they arrived at the Town Library, an old woman greeted them.

"Levy you're back again! How's Droy and Jet doing? Also, who's your friend?" asked the woman.

"Dory and Jet are fine. My friend here is Lucy Heartfila. She's from the guild too," said Levy.

"Hello there pumpkin. Nice too meet you," said the woman.

"Nice to meet you to," said Lucy. They shook hands.

"What bring you two here?"

"We want to find some information on this legend," said Lucy.

"I see. We have a magic section here, but you must keep that fact a secret. We have tons of information and I don't want it being told to the world. Only certain people can see this information," said the woman.

"I won't tell a soul," said Lucy.

The woman showed the two girls a secret door.

"All you have to do is pull that lever. Enjoy yourselves!" said the woman. Then she left. Levy pulled the lever and a door appeared. Then she opened the door. There was an old path that lead to some stairs. The girls started walking down the path.

"Have you ever been to this part of the library?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, I've been here lots of times. Your the first person I showed this place to."

They started walking down the stairs. The stairs were dusty and had cobwebs all over them. Finally they got to the end of the stairs.

Lucy looked at the room she was now in. It was not what she expected. She expected some beautiful library. Instead, it looked like it hasn't been touched for years. It was old, dirty, ugly, and had a low ceiling. There was a dim light in the room. In the middle of the library, there was a table. It was rusty and was a rectangle. On the table, there was a unlit candle and a box of matches. Around the table, there were six chairs.

Levy struck a match. Then she lit the candle and blew out the match. The room became much more lighter.

"That's better. What do you think of this place?" asked Levy.

"It's not what I expected," said Lucy.

"It's a bit dirty, but you'll get used to it. Now let's look for information about that legend," said Levy.

* * *

 _The Other World_

Team Icy Scarlet were sitting on a train. Natsu and Happy were sitting right behind them. Natsu had motion sickness. He taught himself how to control it, so he could still walk, talk, fight, and do other things on the train without his motion sickness getting in the way. Even though he learned how to control it, he still didn't like being on trains. Finally, the train stopped.

Team Icy Scarlet walked out of the train. Natsu and Happy followed.

"Where do you think Bora is?" asked Gray. His question was soon answered by some girls screaming.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Salamander's here!" screamed one girl.

"Salamander's so hot! I love you Salamander!" screamed another girl.

"I know where Bora is," said Erza. "Follow those girls!"

Then they ran off to catch Bora.

"I told him last time about calling himself Salamander," said an enraged Natsu.

"What are you going to do?" asked Happy.

"You'll see," he said. He walked over to Bora.

Happy gulped. Something not good is going to happen.

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, and annexdxd for favoriting my story. Thanks to mikel97 and the guest reviewer. I was really happy when I saw that.**


	3. Bora VS Natsu

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

Levy and Lucy entered the guild.

"Hey Luce! Where have you been?" asked Natsu.

"I was at the library with Levy," said Lucy.

"Why were you at the library?" asked Natsu.

"Levy and I wanted to do some research on a legend," said Lucy.

"Is it the legend about the other world?"

"Yes that one," said Lucy.

"What did you learn?" asked Natsu.

"I only found out one thing. There's a portal shop in a town named Oakdell. It has portals to all types of towns and places. If it doesn't have a portal to the other world, then the other world is probably fake," said Lucy.

"I'll tell the rest of the team about it," said Natsu.

"You guys are coming?"

"Of course we are!"

* * *

 _The Other World_

"Bora! We found you!" yelled Gray.

"Fairy Tail wizards! What are you doing here?" asked Bora.

"We're here to arrest you," said Erza.

"Now darling, are you sure about that? I'm a very handsome man," said Bora.

Erza's heart started beating faster. Erza was confused. Why is my heart beating so fast? What is going on?

Bora turned around and winked at a blond girl with brown eyes.

How dare he look at that girl instead of me! Wait no, what am I thinking? Do I love him?

"Erza, he's putting a spell on you! Snap out of it!" yelled Gray.

"BORA!" yelled a boy with pink hair. Erza and the blond girl snapped out of the trance.

"Salamander! I didn't see you there! Let's talk this out now-" said a very scared Bora.

"I don't have time for talking. I warned you not to use my name!" shouted Natsu. Black flames came out his hand.

"You're going to pay."

Natsu started fighting Bora. Bora tried to fight back, but Natsu was to strong. Natsu had an evil smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying it. Bora was almost dead. He would have been if Happy didn't stop him.

"Natsu! Stop you're going to kill him!" yelled Erza.

"You idiot! Let the Magic Council handle the rest!" shouted Gray.

Natsu didn't stop. All of the girls who used to be under Bora's spell were now screaming and running away from the scene. All expect the blond one, who was staring at the scene.

"Natsu! Your other side is coming out!" yelled Happy. Natsu stopped. He was acting like E.N.D.

"Sorry Happy. You guys call the Magic Council and take the money. I'm leaving," said Natsu.

"Okay," said Erza.

Natsu and Happy started walking away.

"Wait!" said a the girl with blond hair.

Natsu and happy turned around.

"What do you want?" growled Natsu.

"I wanted to say thank you for snapping me out of that trance. Do you want to have lunch with me?" asked the girl.

Natsu looked at her.

She was a celestial wizard. He could tell because there were keys hanging from her belt. She seemed nice enough. Plus, she was giving him free food.

"Alright," he said.

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, and annexdxd for favoriting my story. Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Wow, I update fast.**


	4. Meeting Lucy

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"We're here!" said Lucy.

"Finally!" yelled Natsu. He jumped out of the train.

"You're motion sickness is getting the better of you," said Gray.

"Wanna say that again, Ice Princess?" yelled Natsu.

"I think you heard me the first time, Flame Brain," shouted Gray.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" yelled Erza.

"Yes ma'am!" said Gray.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Good. Lucy, where's the portal shop?" asked Erza.

"According to this map, it's right over there," said Lucy while pointing to a shop.

"Let's go!" said Natsu.

* * *

 _The Other World_

Natsu was eating a lot. He needed it for his magic. However, he was eating and acting poiltely, unlike Happy.

"Your names are Happy and Natsu, am I right?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!"

"You can slow down Happy, we're not in a hurry," said Lucy.

"I like eating fast," said Happy.

"Anyways, what do you like to do for fun?" asked Lucy. "I'm a wizard! There's this guild I really want to join! It's famous and I'm obsessed with it!"

"What's the guild called?" asked Happy.

"Fairy Tail!"

"Really? Natsu and I are in the guild," said Happy.

"Really? That's so cool!" said Lucy.

"Do you want to join?" asked Happy.

"Yes! thank you so much!" said Lucy.

"Well, we better get going," said Natsu.

They left the town and went back to Fairy Tail by train. After the train ride, the finally reached Fairy Tail.

When they walked in, the whole guild silenced. Natsu and Happy went to the second floor and everyone started talking again.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked Mirajane.

"Yes, I'm joining Fairy Tail," said Lucy. "Are you Mirajane?"

"Yes," said Mira.

"I love you! You're so pretty and beautiful! You're a great model!" said Lucy excitedly.

"I'm glad I have a fan! What color do you want your mark to be?" asked Mira.

"Pink and please put it on my left hand," said Lucy.

"Here you go," said Mira.

"Look Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail mark!" yelled Lucy.

Everyone looked at her. No talking could be heard.

"Mmmmm," said Natsu.

"Um, Lucy. You shouldn't talk to him," said Mira.

"Why?" said a confused Lucy.

"He doesn't like it when people talk to him," whispered Mira.

"He's a bit quiet, but I think he doesn't hate it," said Lucy.

"No, he hates us," said Mira. "He even told us that."

"It's true," said a girl with blue hair. She had brown eyes and looked like she was 12 years old.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell Scarlet."

"You're Erza's daughter? I didn't know she had one. I didn't even know she liked a guy," said Lucy.

"My dad's name is Jellal," said Wendy. "Anyways, back to the topic. Natsu told me some of his back story."

"How did you mage that?" asked Mira.

"I don't know. He didn't seem to mean though," said Wendy.

"What Natsu's back story?" asked Lucy.

"Well, Natsu is a dragon slayer, like me and-"

"How are you a dragon slayer? I thought Jellal and Erza were your parents," said Lucy.

"I was kidnapped. Now back to the topic. Natsu was raised by a dragon named Igneel. One day, Igneel disappeared. Igneel disappeared on the same day my dragon disappeared. I think he wanted to see if my dragon had disappeared too, so that's why he told me all of this," said Wendy.

"Wow, that's tough," said Lucy.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, KuramaDragneel for favoriting my story. Thanks to Lost Words of the Past, BlackMagic4Life, kharyeon,** **IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, and annexdxd for following me.** **Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Thanks to IndigoWolfie and MarSofTheGalaxies for writing a review on the third chapter.**

 **Also, if you live in America, happy July 4th!**


	5. Portal Shop

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"This is the Portal Shop?" asked Happy.

"Yep," said Lucy. The portal shop was full of magical balls.

"What are those balls doing there?" asked Natsu.

"Don't touch those!" said a man. This man had a wizard hat and a robe on. He had brown hair with small streaks of gray.

"Is this the portal shop?" asked Erza.

"Yes it is. Those magical balls are portals. If you touch them, they will make you go through that portal," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Gray.

"I'm Mr. Jasper."

"Mr. Jasper, we were looking for a portal to the other world," said Lucy.

"The other world? yes, we have a portal there," said Mr. Jasper.

"That's great! I can't believe the other world is a real place? Can we see the ball?" asked LUcy.

"Of course. It's right here."

He showed them this ball on a table.

"What now?" asked Gray.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Natsu.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

They started fighting. Suddenly, the ball tipped over.

The ball landed on Team Natsu. They disappeared.

"Look what those kids done! I hope they can find a way out without the Earthland ball," said Mr. Jasper.

* * *

 _The Other World_

Carla, Pantherlily, and Happy were sitting down at a bench in a park. They were having a serious talk. It was a very very serious talk indeed.

"Happy, I told you about your eating fish habit! It's getting out of hand!" said Carla.

"But I like fish," said Happy.

"Carla's right," said Pantherlily.

Suddenly, Team Natsu fell from the sky.

The cats screamed.

"Ouch," said Lucy.

"Guys, why did you fall out of the sky?" asked Pantherlily.

"Look guys, we're in the other world!" said Natsu.

"Huh?" said the other world Happy.

Erza explained everything to them.

"We should show them to the guild," said Carla.

"That's a good idea. Let's go!" said Pantherlily.

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, KuramaDragneel for favoriting my story. Thanks to Lost Words of the Past, BlackMagic4Life, kharyeon,** **IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, and annexdxd for following me.** **Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Thanks to IndigoWolfie and MarSofTheGalaxies for writing a review on the third chapter.**


	6. The Other World

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"Where's Natsu and the others?" asked Wendy.

"They said they went to Oakdell to check out a portal shop," said Mira.

"Why aren't they back yet?"

"I don't know. Let's give them some time. It's probably just nothing."

"Okay, but I'm still a bit worried," said Wendy.

"Child, they'll be fine," said Carla. "Trust me."

"Well, okay."

* * *

 _The Other World_

"Everyone! We have big news!" yelled other world Happy.

"What is it?" asked Erza.

"Some people from Earthland came to this world!"

"W-what? I thought that was a myth!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Who do they look like?" asked Cana.

"I'll let you find out for yourself."

Team Natsu walked in the guild.

"Hi everybody!" yelled Natsu.

"That's Earthland Natsu?" asked Wendy.

"He's so different," said Mira.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm here!" said Lucy. "What are we going to call ourselves? Earthland Lucy and the Other World Lucy?"

"Maybe O.W Lucy and Lucy?" said O.W Lucy.

"That sounds good!"

"Everyone seems the same," said Gray.

"Yeah, but what about me? Where am I?" asked Natsu.

"I'm right here," said O.W Natsu.

O.W Natsu was confused. Why was Natsu acting like this? He knows his friends will have to kill him, right?

"What's up?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing. I think you should all go back to your own world," said O.W Natsu.

"Wow, you're different from me."

"Do any of you know a way to Earthland?" asked Erza.

"No. By the way, how did you get here?" asked O.W Erza.

Erza explained how Team Natsu came to the other world.

O.W Erza glared at Natsu and Gray.

"You two are very childish. You might not have a way home! Now come here so I can slice your heads off!"

"I agree! Come here!" yelled Erza.

"Ah! Two angry Erzas!" yelled Gray.

"RUN!" shouted Natsu.

"Run you two! Don't let Erza and Erza catch you!" yelled O.W Gray.

"Stop it! Think of another way back to Earthland! I don't want you here!" yelled O.W Natsu.

"Right, of course. Come with me, I'll take you to Jellal. Maybe he knows something," said O.W Erza.

"Can I come to?" asked O.W Wendy.

"Yes, darling."

"I"ll come," said Erza.

"Me too," said Happy.

"No one else can come. I don't like traveling in big groups," said O.W Erza. Then they left.

"I'm going to read a bit about it. Does anyone want to come with me?" asked Levy.

"I want to come!" said Lucy.

"I'll go wherever Lucy goes," said Natsu.

"I'll stay here," said Gray. Gray had a plan. He was going to find out why O.W Natsu was different from Natsu. There had to be a reason, and Gray wanted to find out what it was.

"Are you sure Gray? I don't want you to get lonely," said Lucy.

"I'll be fine," said Gray,

"Okay, then. Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, KuramaDragneel for favoriting my story. Thanks to Lost Wor** **ds of the Past, BlackMagic4Life, kharyeon,** **IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, Shishi87, shycartoonlover,and RandomAnimeLover for following me.** **Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Thanks to IndigoWolfie and MarSofTheGalaxies for writing a review on the third chapter. Thanks to RandomAnimeNerd for writing a review on the fifth chapter.**


	7. The Scarlet Family

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"Something's wrong! Team Natsu still hasn't came back!" said Wendy.

"You're right, Wendy. They should be back by now," said Mira worriedly.

"I'll find him! Carla, you can stay here."

"Nonsense! I'm coming with you, child!" said Carla.

"Please, I can do this myself. I know I can," said Wendy.

"Fine. If you're not going to bring me with you, bring someone else."

"But-"

"Carla's right. Bring someone else with you," said Mira.

"But who?" asked Wendy.

"Romeo! You two are so cute together!" said Mira.

"I never really talked to him," said Wendy.

"Then talk to him! Bring him with you on your mission! He'd want to help bring Team Natsu back," said Mira.

"I'll ask him if he wants to come," said Wendy. Then she walked away.

"Aw, young love," said Mira.

"Mira..." warned Carla.

"What? Admit it, they're so cute together!"

Carla sighed.

* * *

 _The Other World_

"Hello Jellal," said O.W Erza.

"Why are there two of you?" asked Jellal.

O.W Erza explained the problem.

"Aw, I see," said Jellal. "You know, I missed you two."

O.W Erza blushed.

"You liiiiiikkkkeeeeeee him!" whispered Happy.

O.W Erza ignored him.

"Daddy, I missed you too!" said Wendy.

"Wait, what?" asked Erza.

"Wendy's my daughter and Erza's my daughter. You weren't dating in Earthland?" said Jellal.

Erza's face turned red.

"W-we weren't dating, I mean, we almost kissed once, but we weren't dating! Thank goodness Wendy isn't here," said Erza.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeee him!" said Happy.

"Not another word or I'll kill you!" threatened Erza.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Anyways, can you help us with our problem?" asked Erza.

"I'm afraid I can not. This world doesn't have a portal shop," said Jellal.

"Thank you for your time."

"Bye Daddy!" said Wendy.

"Bye, sweetheart. Bye, Erza," said Jellal.

"Bye, Jellal," said O.W Erza.

O.W Erza had one last goodbye kiss with Jellal.

As they walked away, Erza muttered something.

"Maybe it would've been better if I didn't come."

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, KuramaDragneel, Arin Heartfilia 376, superhamster983, venicetwc for favoriting my story. Thanks to Lost Wor** **ds of the Past, BlackMagic4Life, kharyeon,** **IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, Shishi87, shycartoonlover, RandomAnimeLover, LlamaDragneel, Someone's Bastard, and duskrider for following me.** **Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Thanks to IndigoWolfie and MarSofTheGalaxies for writing a review on the third chapter. Thanks to RandomAnimeNerd for writing a review on the fifth chapter. Thanks to Airin Heartfilia 376 for writing a review on the six chapter.**

 **Also, Lisanna will be in this story. I just wanted to say that because there's a lot of Nalu fans that hate her. She won't end up with Natsu though.**


	8. Team Wendy

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"Excuse me, Romeo?" asked Wendy.

"Yes?"

"Team Natsu has gone missing, do you want to help me look for them?"

"Natsu's gone? We need to find him and the rest of the team!" said Romeo. "Wait, is Carla coming?"

"No, it's just us two."

"Huh? Where are you two going?" asked Levy.

"To find Team Natsu!"

"They went missing? This is all my fault! If I didn't bring Lucy to the library then none of this would have happened!" cried Levy.

"If it makes you feel better, you can come with us," said Wendy.

"I don't know, I'm not that strong," said Levy.

"You were picked to go to that island to maybe be an S-class wizard. You're strong," said Wendy.

"Well, okay," said Levy.

"You three are going to find Team Natsu? You need someone stronger on your team," said Gajeel.

"We're strong enough!" said Romeo.

"Right, how about I come so you don't die or disappear to," said Gajeel. "Not that I care."

"Okay! Let's go Team Wendy!" said Levy.

"Team Wendy?" asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, because Wendy made up this team."

"Whatever, Shrimp. So where are we going first?"

"To the Portal Shop in Oakdell, that's where Lucy said they were going."

"Do we have a map?" asked Wendy.

"No, but we don't need one. Oakdell is a small town, we'd find the portal shop easily."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find that portal shop!" said Romeo.

As they left, Mira was squealing like a fangirl.

"Gale and RoWen! There one of my favorite ships ever!"

"Wendy is not getting a boyfriend! She's too young!" said Carla.

* * *

 _The Other World_

"O.W Natsu," said Gray.

"What do you want?" asked O.W Natsu.

"Why are you so different from Natsu?" asked Gray.

"I don't know. Just leave me alone.

"You're keeping a secret."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, there must be something stopping you from being like Natsu and that's that secret."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Not until you tell me why."

Suddenly, a dark flame hit him.

"A-a dark flame? What's going on?"

"It's coming soon," whispered O.W Natsu.

"What is? I don't have time for this!"

"I suggest you to leave before I do something I regret," said O.W Natsu.

"I told you before, not until you tell me why!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Gray quickly doged it. Gray was come O.W Natsu didn't say "Dark Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"? How come his flames where dark instead of the normal colors?

Well, if O.W Natsu wants to fight, we can fight.

 **"Ice-Make: Arrows!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

Gray's shield broke. The fight continued. Gray was losing, badly.

O.W Natsu's evil smile came again.

"What's going on here?" yelled Natsu. Behind him was Levy and Lucy.

"O.W Natsu! These people are our guest!" yelled Levy.

O.W Natsu glared at her.

"I will kill you all!"

"No you won't!" yelled Natsu.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** yelled Natsu. "Get Gray and bring him to a hospital!"

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Lucy.

"Yes! Now go!"

Lucy and Levy quickly picked up Gray and left the sence.

"Levy, you go tell everyone what's happening. I'll get Gray to the hospital," said Lucy.

"Okay."

They quickly went their ways.

"Everyone! O.W Natsu is turning evil! He threatened to kill us! He put Gray in the hospital!" yelled Levy.

"What? I'll go see him," said Master.

"I'll go to!" said O.W Happy.

"Me three!" said O.W Lucy.

"O.W Lucy, stay here," said Master.

"Why? I can help! How come Happy can go and I can't?"

"First of all, you just got here. Second of all, O.W Happy is friends with O.W Nastu!"

"I can help, please let me go," said O.W Lucy.

"Alright then."

* * *

 **Thanks to IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, KuramaDragneel, Arin Heartfilia 376, superhamster983, venicetwc, HeavansDragon27, and duskrider for favoriting my story. Thanks to Lost Wor** **ds of the Past, BlackMagic4Life, kharyeon,** **IndigoWolfie, 02lw17, Hunter XZ, annexdxd, Shishi87, shycartoonlover, RandomAnimeLover, LlamaDragneel, Someone's Bastard, duskrider, metalicanoverlord slayer, Sofieleegaard, ENDragneel, CraftyWott, and reinalrei for following me.** **Thanks to mikel97, the guest reviewer for writing a review on the first chapter. Thanks to** **IndigoWolfie for writing a review on the second chapter. Thanks to IndigoWolfie and MarSofTheGalaxies for writing a review on the third chapter. Thanks to RandomAnimeNerd for writing a review on the fifth chapter. Thanks to Airin Heartfilia 376 for writing a review on the six chapter. Thanks to RandomAnimeNerd, the guest reviewer, and the other guest reviewer for writing a review on the seventh chapter.**

 **I don't know everything about Zeref and the whole E.N.D thing, so there will be some things wrong about it.**


	9. Demons Attacking

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

Team Wendy were on a train. They were in Oakdel, the train would stop any moment. Sounds of Gajeel barfing could be heard.

"Do you need help? I could heal you with my magic," said Wendy.

"No, we're almost there,said Gajeel.

Suddenly, the train holted into a stop.

"Time to get off the train!" said Wendy,

Team Wendy heard a roar.

"W-what's going on?" asked Romeo.

There where demons attacking the train!

"Where is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail? We heard he was coming to this town!"

"What should we do?" asked Wendy.

"I'll fight them, you guys look for the portal shop," said Gajeel.

"All of these demons alone? I don't think you can do it!" said Levy.

"Fine, stay with me. The rest of you, go!"

Romeo and Wendy took of running to look for the portal shop.

* * *

 _The Other World_

"O.W Natsu! Stop it! It's coming!" shouted O.W Happy.

"No! I shall never stop!" yelled O.W Natsu as he tried to hit O.W Happy.

"How do we get him under control?" asked O.W Lucy.

"I'll try," said Master. "O.W Natsu! Listen up! I'm the Master and I'm telling you to stop this!"

"Just try and make me."

"I've never seen magic this powerful, I'm not sure what to do, we can't do anything without killing him," said Master.

"nNo! Don't kill him! O.W Natsu! Stop it! You're hurting everyone!" yelled O.W Lucy.

He suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were turning into it," said O.W Happy.

"Why didn't they kill me?"

"Even though you've been acting like a jerk to them, they still like you," said Happy.

"Oh, I see what I have to do. Sorry about that Master, I'll pay for the damage. Did I...kill anyone?" asked O.W Natsu.

"You put one of our teamates in the hospital!" said Natsu.

O.W Natsu didn't like Natsu. Didn't he know he was E.N.D? I'll have to talk to him later.

"Sorry, now if you excuse me, I'm leaving," said O.W Natsu.

"Aye!" said O.W Happy. They flew off.

Everyone started talking.

"What..."

"How did you convince him to stop being evil?"

"I don't know," said O.W Lucy. "I don't think it's his fault for turning evil."

The Master was very curious about O.W Natsu. There was something off about him, how could he have not noticed it before? He already had a few clues to find out this secret O.W Natsu has. Perhaps a demon was inside of him, controling him. Everything makes sense. O.W Natsu will be fine, we're teamates, we help each other out.

"Master, I know this of topic, but when Lucy, Natsu, and I went to the library, we found some information about how to get them home," said Levy.

"You may tell me after we get damage fixed."

* * *

 **I'm not going to write anymore shoutouts because they take a lot of space, but I still see you! I'm still very thankful to have you reading my story. So this story will probably be Rowen, Gale, O.W Jerza, and Nalu (Not sure which one).**


	10. Ingredents

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

 **"Iron Dragon's Lance!"**

 **"Solide Script: Fire!"**

The spells did nothing to the demons.

"Why didn't that work?" shouted Gajeel. None of his spells were working.

Levy looked at the demons. She read about those demons before, but where? Suddenly, she realized these where no ordiniary demons.

Levy gluped.

"G-gajeel, those aren't any demons. They're Zeref's demons!"

"What? Why would they be trying to kidnap Salamander?"

"I don't know! What are we going to do? I doubt we're going to defeat them."

"Most of the time, I wouldn't say this, but we need to run," said Gajeel.

"What about Wendy and Romeo?"

"Let's save ourselves first, okay?"

Meanwhile, Wendy and Romeo were looking for the portal shop.

"Where's the portal shop?" asked Wendy.

"Over there!" yelled Romeo. He was pointing to a shop only a block away.

They ran over there and busted in the shop.

"Wow, this place looks creey," said Romeo. The shop was like a place an old forunte teller shop.

"What do you childern want?" asked a man.

Wendy and Romeo jumped.

"Who are you?" asked Romeo.

"I"m Mr. Jasper, now please anwser my question. I'm not in a good mood today. There were four kids that got sent in another world and now the magic concil is all over me!"

"Four kids? Do you reme,ber their names?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Why?"

"We're looking for them. They disappeared one day and we want to know what happened to them."

"Natsu and Gray were fighting. A portal landed on them and they went to the Other World."

"How can we bring them back?"

"There's not a way, there's not a portal for the Other World. It will take me a while to make another portal."

"How long will it take?"

"It depends how long it takes me to get the ingredents ready."

"We can help. What do we need to get?"

"Blue eyes, dragon's blood, exceed's fur, and rose petals."

"What? How are we ever going to get dragon's blood?" asked Romeo.

"I dunno, firgure it out yourself. Now go away!" said Mr. Jasper. They got out of his Portal Shop.

"He's rude, well, what now?" asked Romeo.

"I don't know, we'll think of something for dragon's blood. First off, let's help Levy and Gajeel fight those demons!" said Wendy.

* * *

 _The Other World_

Levy, Natsu, and Lucy were in Master's office.

"This is what we found out, we have to get blue eyes, dragon's blood, exceed's fur, and rose petals," said Lucy.

"How are we going to get that?" exclaimed Master.

"The rose petals and exceed's fur should be easy. However, the dragon's blood and blue eyes are hard. For the eyes, you need to poke them, creating the person to become blind. For dragon's blood, dragons haven't been seen for years," said Levy.

"Why would you want to kill a dragon?" asked Natsu. "That's just cruel!"

"Do you think you could find more information about dragons?" asked Master.

"Yeah, but it'd be hard," said Levy.

"Okay, so you guys work out who's getting what, I need to talk to someone," said Master. He left the room.

"Before we pick teams, let's vist Gray," said Levy.

"Yeah, okay. I hope he's awake," said Lucy. They walked over to the hospital. When they arrived, a young man was at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the man.

"We're here to see Gray Fullbuster," said Natsu.

"Room 124," said the man.

They walked up some stairs and reached floor two. They looked for the number '124'. hey found it and opened the door.

"Gray?" asked Lucy.

"Hey," said Gray.

"Are you okay?" asked Levy.

"I'm fine. When am I leaving?" asked Gray.

"Today, right now," said Natsu.

"That's good. I hate hospitals."

"Well, come on! We have a plan on how to get us back to Earthland!" said Natsu.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

They walked out of the hospital and into the guild. They needed to make four teams.

* * *

 **I'm making this up as I go, I do that with a lot of my stories. Thank you if you reviewed, favorited, or followed. Bye!**


	11. The Teams

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

"Levy? Gajeel?" yelled Wendy. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, are they...dead?" asked Romeo.

"No, they can't be. They're probably somewhere around here," said Wendy.

"Uh, Wendy...what is that?"

"Huh?" asked Wendy. She turned around. There were a bunch of demons behind her.

Wendy let out a small scream.

"Hurry, run!" she yelled. They started running away from them.

After a while, Wendy let out a small breath.

"They're gone. We still need to find out where Gajeel and Levy are," said Wendy.

"We're right here," said a voice. Wendy jumped.

"Oh, Gajeel and Levy, I didn't see you there! I know how to get Team Natsu back! We need rose petals, exceed's fur, bue eyes,and dragon's blood!"

"Yeah, um, Wendy..."

"Yes, Levy?" asked Wendy.

"Where's Romeo?"

"He's right here," said Wendy, pointing behind her.

However, Romeo wasn't there.

* * *

 _The Other World_

"We're picking teams right now," said Lucy. "Who wants to go with who?"

"I'll go with Natsu," said O.W Natsu. Everyone looked at him, surpised.

"Sure!" said Natsu.

"Okay, what will you look for?" asked Lucy.

"Dragon's blood, I think I know how to get it..." said O.W Natsu. He knew how he would be able to find the dragon's blood, when Igneel comes out of his body. Plus, he needed to talk with Natsu, without all this people.

"Can I come with you guys?" asked Lucy.

"Sure, Luce!" said Natsu.

"Um, can I come with you?" asked Lisanna.

"Can I come too?" asked O.W Lucy.

"No! None of you girls are coming!" said O.W Natsu. Must everyone get in the way of his talk with Natsu?

"It's okay, girls. Maybe you could look for something else, like blue eyes," said Mira.

"Sure," the girls said.

"Whose going to get the rose petals and exceed's fur?" asked Mira.

"I'll do it! I'll get the exceed's fur!"

"Me too!" said O.W Happy.

"I'll go with them, someone's gotta keep them in check," said Erza.

"I guess I'll go get the rose petals then," said Gray.

"You're still hurt, you need more time to heal," said Erza.

"I'll be fine," said Gray.

"Well...alright," said Erza.

"I'm going with you," said O.W Gray.

"Okay," said Gray.

"Can I go with him?" asked Julvia.

"Is she really coming with me?" asked both boys.

"Hey, I'll go with you," said Cana.

"Love rival! You're even worse than O.W Lucy!" said Julvia.

"All I said is I wanted to come, I know a garden we could go to," said Cana.

"Alright, you can come," said Julvia.

"Have you settled whose going to get what?" asked Master.

"Yep," said Lucy.

"Okay, before you guys leave, I need to talk with O.W Natsu."

O.W Natsu sighed.

"Fine. I suppose we're talking in your office?" asked O.W Natsu.

"Yes," said Master. They left.

"Hey, Cana, do you ship Gravia?" whisper Mira.

"Yeah, in fact, the garden we're going to is a love garden," whispered Cana.

"Good luck! Oh, I do hope they become a couple," said Mira.

"Huh? You wish for who to become a couple?" asked O.W Gray.

Mira giggled.

"Oh, no one."

She winked at Cana.

* * *

 **That's done. The ships are staring to sail!**


	12. Natsu Learns the Truth

Summary: SPOILERS! In Earthland, Natsu is living a happy life. He still doesn't know he's E.N.D. In another world, Natsu knew he was E.N.D ever since he was born. He stays away from people so they won't feel sad when they're forced to kill him. One day, Team Natsu goes through a portal to the other world. What will happen? The ship for this story is unknown. Tell me what you want as a ship.

* * *

 _Earthland_

Wendy started crying and said, "Where's Romeo? This is all my fault! If I had just looked back at him while running-"

"It's not your fault," Levy assured. "We can go look for him."

"We have to find the stuff first," said Gajeel.

"People are important!" said Levy.

"Look, how about we spilt up? Levy and I will get the stuff, and Wendy can look for her dashing prince Romeo," he said.

Wendy's face turned as red as fire.

"Wendy shouldn't be alone! She's only a child! Seriously, if we ever have kids I'll never leave them alone with you!" said Levy. She realized what she just said and covered her mouth.

"Um, uh, I-I didn't mean we should or anything! Or that I thought about it! Or that I daydreamed about it! It was random, honest!" she babbled.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it, I know, um, so what should we do about Wendy?" asked Gajeel.

"Sabertooth is close by. Maybe we can ask for Sting or someone to help her find Romeo," she said.

"Hey! I'm here!" said Wendy, who was a bit annoyed.

"Sorry. Are you okay with us dropping you at Sabertooth?" asked Levy.

Wendy bit her lip. She really wanted to help find the stuff, but she also really wanted to find Romeo. Romeo or the quest?

"Sure," said Wendy finally. "I know where it is, you guys can go. Good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye! Bring back Romeo safe and sound!" said Levy waving while she and Gajeel walked away.

"Now, what should we start on first?" she asked.

"Rose petals," said Gajeel with a small smirk.

"Ok," said Levy with a bit of nervousness. She had a feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

 _The Other World_

The Master and O.W Natsu both entered the office. The second the door closed shut, the Master began talking.

"O.W Natsu, I know what happened out there," said Master.

"You don't," said O.W Natsu. However, secretly he was afraid that his secret has been reveled.

"You have a demon living inside of you, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Why, Mira had this problem, and she's fine now. We can help you," said Master. He pulled his hand closer to O.W Natsu's hand.

O.W Natsu quickly moved his hand away.

"You don't know anything. It's nothing like Mira's old problem. Now, if you excuse me, I have a quest to do," said O.W Natsu. He stood up and walked out the door.

The Master sighed. O.W Natsu wouldn't tell him, and he couldn't force him to. Hopefully everything would work out in the end.

The Master sighed again. Why does he have to deal with all the crazy kids? To find peace, he pulled out a magazine full of pretty ladies. Aw, yes, how beautiful they were.

O.W Natsu on the other hand, was not finding very much peace. He had to deal with Natsu. Natsu was so much like him, but also so different. They both had motion sickness, but Natsu acted like he was innocent and didn't know anything about Zeref.

"Cut the crap, why aren't you avoiding your friends," shouted O.W Natsu when they reached land.

"They're my friends. You don't just ditch them for no reason," said Natsu while looking at O.W Natsu like he was the clueless one.

"Don't you know your brothers with Zeref? Don't you know that Igneel is living inside of you? Don't you know your a freaking demon? Don't you know you're destined to kill everyone and everything? Don't you know?!"

"What? No, no, no! You're lying! How do I know all this is true!" shouted Natsu with his hands in fists.

"You really don't know? How come I know and you don't?" asked O.W Natsu.

"I don't know! So if what you say is true, why is Igneel inside of me? Who is this Zeref person? Explain!"

O.W Natsu sighed.

"This is going to take forever to explain," said O.W Natsu. He explained everything anyways.

"So, you're saying you can see the future? Will Igneel will die?" asked O.W Natsu will a heart broken face. Maybe it wasn't the best idea telling him that part and that's how we would get dragon's blood.

"Yes," said O.W Natsu. "All we can do it wait."

"Wait? Wait? There's no time for waiting! We have to tell everyone this! They can help! They-"

"Gosh, you really are dense aren't you? This is fate! There's no escape so just deal with it!" screamed O.W Natsu.

"How would you know? You never tried asking! Luce once said that there's nothing good about your fate being picked for you! You have to grab your own happiness."

"There is no happiness for us. We don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves happiness! You know what? I don't care if you don't want me to tell anyone! I'm still going to tell everyone. In fact, I'm leaving right now to do so," said Natsu as he walked away.

O.W Natsu sighed. He didn't try to stop Natsu even though he knew he would beat him in a fight. Maybe it was better to tell someone.

A blonde with brown eyes flashed through is mind. Maybe he could tell her...

No, what was he thinking? He barely knew her! Why he thought of her, he didn't not know.

Life is confusing. If Natsu was going to tell everyone, so be it. It's not like it would change anything. Why bother stopping him? It would only take more work.

 **I'm super sorry for not writing! I'll try writing more, but it's not a promise.**


End file.
